The present invention pertains to a glass filler that mounts to a hollow conduit that carries liquid into the glass filler for dispensing into a container that is pressed against a trigger that operates the valve controlling the flow of liquid from the conduit through the glass filler.
When not in use, glass fillers can accumulate dust and debris that can fall into the container that is being filled from liquid that is dispensed from the glass filler. The introduction of such dust and/or debris into the container is undesirable.
A typical glass filler is operated by manipulation of a trigger mechanism. Unless due care is exercised, the operator can place too much strain on the trigger mechanism and thereby cause damage to the valve mechanism that controls the dispensing of liquid from the glass filler to the container.
The valve that is controlled by the trigger that is under the control of the operator typically has a very limited range of flows and accordingly provides essentially an on/off degree of control over the flow that is dispensed from the glass filler. This is because the container that comes into contact with the trigger must be disposed within a narrow range of locations in order to be in the proper position to receive the flow of liquid from the outlet of the glass filler.